roamfandomcom-20200213-history
684 Freckled Pronimal Qualens, G.
Freckled Pronimal Qualens (born -82, died -12) Linked by: 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Father. "The year after the end of the war, Scruval's god-sister Voncivy Qualens was born, six years his junior. Although Scruval was pleased to finally have a younger sibling, his half-father Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir was disappointed with her gender and had a divorce from Scruval's mother Paryty Juctor approved by the Senate. Scruval did not deal well with the separation, and felt unloved by his half-father. Later that year his half-father's father Toothy Pampal Qualens died at the Panthan Well, aged sixty-four. Young Scruval was devastated, as his father had promised him that his family would be safe now that the war had ended. " "The following year, after the death of Scruval's half-father's half-father Grey Donimal Sarevir Juctor in Ismis at seventy, both of Scruval's fathers were assigned as Governors by the Senate: Freckled Pronimal Qualens was assigned as Governor of Straecy, while Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir was assigned as Governor of Scrutany. " "Scruval accompanied his father and mother to the Straequian Well, aged twelve. He did not like Straecy, and yearned to return to Roam. As his half-father was in Scrutany, however, Scruval had nowhere to live in Roam, and was forced to live amongst the backward Provincials of the northern lands. On his rare visits to see his half-father at the Scrutan Well, he found the barbarians of Scrutany to be even worse than those of Straecy." "Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens married Aloof Prellal Juctor, son of the Consul Aloof Nusal Juctor, through Pronimal's Satadily Juctor." "His father's new husband Prellal was a haughty fool, and would often mention the rumours of Scruval's homosexual relationship with Sepredal Juctor Candoam to undermine him." "That year brought Scruval a half-daughter Hybery Voriel and a halfblood-brother by his father's new marriage named Aloof Pronimal Juctor Qualens." "His father had a daughter named Donimy Qualens, Scruval's blood-sister. " "In Scruval's twenty-first year, his husband was assigned to the Pavinnian Well in Straecy, under Scruval's father" " The following year he learned of the death of his seventy-five year old grandfather Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens whilst marching his men to the Battle of the Intrearian Well under Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel." "Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens was assigned to the Varcian Well in Straecy by Hyberital Barbar Adesican, and his husband Aloof Prellal Juctor served as one of Hyberital Barbar Adesican's Marshals. During the conflict, Scruval's blood-brother Vagal died at just five years old, and his sister Tantany married Old Cortisal Qualens Candoam and Laeval Tividy, the Captain of the Medon Well in Nearer Inachria. " "Aloof Prellal Juctor, the husband of Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens, served as Consul alongside Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, and Freckled Pronimal himself was elected Bursar to support his husband politically. They had a son named Prellal Qualens Juctor, blood-brother to Scruval. However, the most important event of the year was the declaration by Aloof Prellal and Vulgar Renyal that Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, who had negotiated a surrender from Naechis, was a traitor to Roam and an enemy of the Republic, which began the Second Civil War." "The mantle of Conduit of Qualens passed from Rural Pampal to Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens." "The Battle of Roam was hardly a contest. Amussal Barbar Gibruny was too proud and poorly advised not to meet Machyal in the field rather than defend Roam-Beast and wait for reinforcements from Renyal, and was soundly defeated. Scruval's father's husband Aloof Prellal Juctor died during the battle, aged forty-five" "Scruval's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens was himself cushioned from the worst effects of the tyranny by his inheritance of the role of Conduit of Qualens following the death of his former husband Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir." "Scruval and Aloof Pronimal's father Freckled Pronimal Qualens was elected as Marshal for the year, and Scruval's husband Brillal was returned as Bursar, and both, along with Scruval's work in Inachria, built enough political good will that no repercussions from Aloof Pronimal's questionable marriage choices came back to haunt the family. The following year Brillal stood and was elected as Marshal while Freckled Pronimal lowered himself to the rank of Administrator, further cementing the loyalty (and pragmatism) of the family to Machyal's cause." "When Scruval was forty-two, his father Freckled Pronimal Qualens died, aged seventy." Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Governor Category:Governor of Straecy Category:Qualens Category:Conduit Category:Conduit of Qualens Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Captain Category:Captain of Varcian Well Category:Bursar Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Tyranny Category:Administrator Category:Divorcee